The Pokemon Town
by SilverNorthStar
Summary: Do you want to know what Pokemons do inside their Pokeballs? A one-shot crackfic (will make it chaptered by request)


**A Pok****é****mon Crackfic One-Shot**

**THE POK****É****MON TOWN**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

I have decided! Today is the day I'll be making my first ever crackfic one-shot! And it will be about my favourite game, Pokémon! (background music playing) Reviews or critics are appreciated.

* * *

**Pokemon Crackfic One-Shot  
The Pokemon Town**

The sun shone brightly in the Pokemon World! (dunn dunn dunn dunn dunn DUNNNNNNN)

You might think that the background is where Ash and his group is. Well, that is FALSE. NOT RIGHT. NOT TRUE. WRONG. It is located at... (dramatic music playing)

**THE POKEMON TOWN!**

It is a town only for Pokemon. So basically, there will be NO HUMAN WHATSOEVER there. There will only be Pokemons, Pokemons, and other freaking Pocket Monsters! I mean, what do you think Pokemons are doing inside their Pokeballs?

They teleported into their town, The Pokemon Town! Inside every single Pokeballs, there's an invisible purple dot. If a Pokemon touch it (not by accident) then they will teleport to the Pokemon Town. The Pokemon Town is a small and beautiful town, it's filled with grass, flowers, bubbles, smiles, and...

"BOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

Explosions.

"Scrafty you ugly reckless Pokemon! This is the fourth time you blasted my lab!" a Medicham appeared. Scrafty, the guilty Pokemon, stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Medicham." He said with animated tears on his eyes and Medicham rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She sighed and continued meditating with Uxie (?) and accidentally Hi-Jump-Kicked her while meditating.

**At the other side of the town...**

A Glaceon looked at her watch. "Sorry, gottago. Ice is calling me." (Ice is a character from Pokemon Ranger 2 :D)

Leafeon, Vulpix, Magmar and Staraptor who is earlier chatting with her pouted.

"Awwwww what does that ugly bluenette want now?" Vulpix whined.

"He's so annoying!" Magmar joined her.

"He thinks that we can't see that his cool attitude is just a facade!" Leafeon said.

"Well," Glaceon shrugged, "he just wants to dance Caramelldansen with me to relieve his stress."

"What's the cause of his stress now?" Staraptor asked.

"Kate dumped him and went with Isaac." Glaceon replied and vanished.

**At the other side of the town (again)...**

"HIAAAAHHH! HYPER BEAM!" Rayquaza yelled and Hyper Beam'ed Kyogre.

"Oowwwieeeee!" Kyogre squealed. "You monster! Take THIS! WATERFALL!" Kyogre attacked back and the water attack hit Rayquaza at his face. The Pokemon fell to the ground with a loud

"THUD!"

Groudon who is seeing the entire match grinned at Rayquaza. He came closer to him and smirked, "You owe me 100.000 pokedollars. Like our bet said, if Kyogre can defeat you, you give me 100.000 pokedollars but if Kyogre loses, I owe you 100.000.000 pokedollars."

Rayquaza roared angrily and handed the Ground Pokemon 100.000 pokedollars.

"HEEY KYOGRE TOLD YOU THE SUPER POTION WILL WORK!"

**And at the another side of the town...**

**Inside a room with a banner: "ANNUAL LEGENDARY POKEMON MEETING"...**

"Mew, Mewtwo, this is a serious problem!" a Dialga said, "Palkia who was reading a newspaper inside her Pokeball was thrown outside by her trainer!"

"But that is normal, that's how every trainer calls their Pokemons!" Mew replied.

"Yeah, Mew is right. How are we supposed to stop it?" Mewtwo added.

"Well, we can Flamethrower our own trainers." Charizard grinned.

"What are you doing here Charizard?! You're not a legendary! Off you go!" Milotic ordered and Charizard went to his emo-corner.

And at the other, other, other faraway side of the town...

"... THE POWER INSIDEE... POKEMOOOOOOONNN!" A Sky Forme Shaymin sang with her buddy Zapdos.

"POOOKKKEEEEEMOONNNNNN! –Wait, what's the lyrics after that?"

Then Articuno and Embroar appeared.

"Hey, you finished a battle?" Shaymin asked.

Articuno and Embroar nodded.

"Let's join us! Let's sing!" Zapdos said in glee.

"What song are we singing?"

THE ORIGINAL POKEMON THEME SONG!"

"YEAAAHHHH!"

**At Pokemon Town's Flower Shop...**

"Haaaattssssyiiiiiii!" a Dustox sneezed, "Omygod, Roselia, your flowers make my nose.. haa.. ha.. haaaaaaaaa... haaaaaaaaaaaattttsssssssyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Roselia sweatdropped, "Maybe I shouldn't use the cologne after all."

Roserade came in. "Roselia! YOUR SMELL IS SUFFOCIATING MEEEEHAHAHAHAHAAAATSSSYIII!"

"Not you too."

**At Pokemon Town's Volcano..**

Moltres, Camerupt and Slugma were chatting.

"It's nice hanging here right? The volcano is just at the right temperature!"

**At the harbor...**

"Wingull! Watch out! You're gonna hit a..."

"CRASSSHHH!"

Wingull hit a pole. Pelipper slapped his forehead with his wings. "I told you to concentrate and not look at the passing Ho-Oh!"

**Meanwhile at the sky...**

"I just don't get it, Wingull always stare at me when I'm passing. Is it because I don't wear my underwear today?"

**Back to where Mew, Mewtwo and Dialga are meeting...**

"Now there's a new victim! Girantina! She's in the middle of eating poop-shaped Hershey's when her trainer 'called' her and she fell to the ground!" Dialga complained.

"Maybe we should attack them all my trainer's calling! TTYL!" Mewtwo said and vanished.

Then, Ho-Oh entered the room.

"HO-OH YOU'RE NOT WEARING AN UNDERWEAR OHMYGOD MY VIRGIN EYESSSS!" Mew ran everywhere and Dialga fainted.

"HEEEEEELPPPP! DIALGA FAINTED!"

**MEANWHILE AT THE HUMAN WORLD**

"MEWTWO I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash shouted and Mewtwo who just went back to the Pokeball fell to the ground with a thud.

"You!" Mewtwo glared at Ash. "PSYSTRIKE!"

And Ash fainted.

**The End**

* * *

Is it funny or is it a fail example of a crackfic?

Should I continue it?

Please tell me and review or critic!

* * *

**December 4th 2013  
SilverNorthStar**


End file.
